Never Judge a Book by it's Cover: Hikari's Story
by Azn Angel Hikari
Summary: Hikari Kamiya and Takeru Takaishi have never met before. The digitalworld has never happened. TK comes in to Kari's life through perhaps fate? Kari learns things she could never have learned froom anyone else! Do you know why? TK's blind.
1. Hikari's Story

Me "Hey everyone! I'm taking a little break from Cruise Ship for awhile, and I decided write down this fic! The idea came to me after seeing the movie Quest for Camelot! Lol! Yeah I know it's childish but hey, I'm a kid at heart! :P Oh yeah I also want to mention that in this fic, TK and Kari have never met before, and the digital world never happened! So it's like a totally A/U fanfic! I hope you guys like it! Also if you haven't checked out Cruise Ship, please do!"  
  
Ken "Azn Angel Hikari does not own any part of digimon, not that this story really has anything to do with digimon, except for the use of characters."  
  
  
  
Never Judge a Book By it's Cover: Hikari's Story  
  
~*~  
  
My name's Hikari Kamiya. Most people call me just Kari for short. Anyway, this is my story of how I learned to except different people for who they are. Something, I'll never, ever forget.  
  
It was a wintry Saturday early afternoon when my big brother Taichi knocked on my door. Being the usual teenage 16-year-old girl as I was, I was listening to music instead of doing my homework. Most girls were envious of me. I mean who wouldn't be? A 'hot' girl, as most guys would say, intelligent, caring, had a boyfriend, and I was sensitive. Or at least I thought. It's true I probably didn't have an ounce of modesty in me.  
  
So anyway, my brother Taichi, or Tai for short, knocked and then entered my room. I had the music blasting on my Discman, so I didn't hear him come in.  
  
"Kari! Earth to Kari!" Tai almost shouted in to my ear as he lifted off the headphones.  
  
"Jeez Tai, what was that for?!" I said angrily.  
  
"Hey, that's the consequences for blasting your music too loud," Tai said in a matter of factly voice.  
  
"Yeah yeah. So what do you want anyway?" I said still a little mad, and rubbing my ear.  
  
"You have to get ready. You know mom's old friend is going to arrive in about an hour, and YOU have to show her son around town," He said as he sat down on the edge of my bed.  
  
"Remind me AGAIN, why I'm stuck here showing around some guy, while you are out having fun?!" I said as I rolled on my back.  
  
"You know I have a date with Rianna Kari, it's not just a date either, it's our anniversary." Tai said as he started to go in to daydream mode as he went over to my mirror to comb his hair.  
  
"Okay okay. You're going to owe me you know for this! I could've been out with my friends having some FUN!"  
  
"Hey, I don't owe you anything! Mom suggested it not me." He said as he put on an angelic face and shrugged.  
  
"Right Tai, right." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Alright, well I have to go get ready for my date, and YOU should get ready for a funtastic afternoon!" Tai said as he smirked and went for the door.  
  
"Argh!" I grunted as I threw a pillow at the already closing door.  
  
This is just going to be a great afternoon isn't it. I thought as I got dressed for my afternoon.  
  
About an hour passed by when there was a ring at the door, which my mother answered. Tai had already left to go on his date, and I was just coming out of my room. I was dressed in a pink turtleneck with white pants that flared out a little at the bottom. My shoulder length brown hair was down with two pink clips on the left side of my head. It was my boyfriend's favourite outfit, so I thought it might work for this guy right? Oh yeah I forgot to mention him a lot. A few nights ago my mother told my brother and I that an old friend of her would be in town for a month. Apparently she had a son about the same age as me, so it was my job that day to take him around town and get him used to the surroundings. Since he was staying in town for about a month, he was also going to go to my school for that time.  
  
So anyway, there was a knock at the door that my mother went to get. I stood leaning against the wall outside my room waiting for all the 'Oh it's been such a long time since I've seen you' type of reunion stuff to disappear. Finally, my mother and her friend, who I finally learned her name was Nancy Takaishi, stopped as Nancy came in to the house followed by a guy.  
  
He was about a foot taller then I was, with Blonde unruly spiked hair. He had a basketball jersey on with a pair of dark green baggy cargo pants followed by some running shoes. He was also holding a stick that went almost half way up his chest area. He was holding it in one hand guiding his way in.  
  
"Oh you must be Hikari!" I heard Nancy say as I snapped out of my trance.  
  
"Umm yes that's me. Please, you can call me Kari for short," I told her as I went towards the living room area with everyone else.  
  
"That's such a lovely name. You know your mother always used to say that if she had a girl, she would name her Hikari," She said fondly.  
  
"Well I guess she got her wish then!" I replied.  
  
"Yes, yes. Well, this is my son Takeru," Nancy said as she pulled him towards me.  
  
"Oh, just call me TK for short," He said as he held out his hand to shake mine.  
  
"Nice to meet you TK," I said as I shook his hand. It seemed warm and gentle and he held mine.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kari," He smiled and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to say that now that everyone has met, Nancy and I will be going out. I hope that's okay with you Kari dear," My mother said.  
  
"It's fine mom! Have a good time," I smiled and said to them as they walked out.  
  
"Thank you. TK have a good time okay?" Nancy said.  
  
"I'll be fine mom! Have a good time," TK called after them.  
  
The door closed and it was just TK and I in the house. My mind raced on things we could do first. The mall? The school? The coffee shop? The ice cream parlor? I noticed that I was taking quite a long time to say something as I started to blush, but then I realized he wasn't saying anything. Actually he just seemed to be staring at me, still gripping the stick that he had earlier.  
  
"Umm, well, he he. Would you like anything to eat or drink TK?" I asked timidly.  
  
"No it's okay. I had something on the plane, although I can't really say that I'm all that impressed on what I had. I mean it's plane food after all right?"  
  
"Ha ha! Yeah that's true. I hate plane food!"  
  
"Me too!" "Well, we should probably get going if we want to see anything around town," I said as I started to get up.  
  
"Oh I thought we were going to stay here for the day," TK said sounding a little stunned.  
  
"Well we could. Wouldn't you rather see the sights though around town so you can guess used to stuff?" I asked quizzically.  
  
"You don't know do you?" He said as he turned his head away from where I was standing.  
  
"Know what?" I asked simply not getting his point.  
  
"Come here and sit beside me."  
  
"Okay." I said as I went and sat down on the couch next to him.  
  
He turned to face me when I gasped. His eyes had a glassy white look over them. It was then that I realized that before he wasn't looking at me, but looking PAST me. TK was blind!  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't realize." I said still shocked.  
  
"What? I'm tall? Handsome?" He joked.  
  
"You're blind."  
  
"You know I always manage to forget that one," He said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry I just never knew. My mother never told me or anything." I drifted off.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Listen I'm sure you have better things to do then show a blind guy around town. If you just tell me where everything is, I can just hang around here all day while you go out. You're mom won't know or anything, so you won't get in trouble," TK sighed as he started to relax on the couch still holding his stick.  
  
Part of me really wanted to go, it did. Doesn't that show how insensitive I was? Well at least part of me wanted to stay and help out. I mean he's blind after all! But he's offering for me to go and spend the day with my friends! I could have gone to the mall with them and done loads of shopping! Just thinking about it was driving me nuts! But, this guy, he I dunno, he made me feel compelled to stay with him. Maybe it was because he was blind, I'll never know, but I decided to stay after all.  
  
"You should really get used to the surroundings around here. Common and we'll go out. We can make it fun, and do whatever you want today, It'll be fun!" I said as I started to pull him off the couch.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "You want to go out with me today? Are you sure you don't want to go hang out with your friends?"  
  
"Nope! Common lets go. Did you bring a coat?" I asked as we prepared ourselves to go outside in to the snow.  
  
After a few minutes we got outside and it was a perfect day. The sun was shining on the glistening new frost that had come down last night. A few snowflakes were still dropping to the ground.  
  
I had on a pink scarf, and white hat with flaps hanging at the sides covering my ears, and a little fluff ball at the top of it. I also had a pale light brown coat on that reached to about my thigh with an over the shoulder brown purse. TK had on a dark green winter jacket and a matching hat.  
  
"So where do you want to go to TK? We can go to the mall or wherever," I asked as we headed to the elevator.  
  
"Actually, are there any good parks around? I don't like to go to malls much."  
  
"Oh, okay. Umm yeah there's a park a few blocks away actually," I said as I tried to understand what was wrong with him! I mean common! What kind of a freak wouldn't want to go to the mall?! I mean even if he was blind and everything, it's still better to hang out there then a boring park! What's there to do at a park anyway? I haven't even been there since I was like six!  
  
So we walked towards the park. It was pretty big, with lots of hills and places for kids to play. There were also pathways that lead to a more forested area.  
  
I was surprised. TK was holding himself up just fine. He didn't hit anything or anyone all the while we were walking. He was walking as though he could actually see where he was going! Sure he had his walking stick out, but even with that, it was barely moving. He even avoided a ditch under the snow while I stumbled. Let me tell you it was pretty impressive.  
  
We finally got to the park and the entire place glistened with fresh snow. A few people were there playing in the playground while a couple was sitting on a bench. TK and I started to walk down a path that led towards a forested part. It would eventually come out at a road, but not for about 10 minutes.  
  
"I'm guessing you like parks TK?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean who wouldn't? Even not being able to see it, isn't really a downside. Parks are generally pure, with fresh clean air from trees, and sounds from different birds. I just like walking and enjoying the fresh air while nobody bother's you with anything, and you can just let your troubles melt away for the time being!"  
  
"Yeah I guess. I mean I've never really thought of it that way."  
  
I really hadn't either. The air does seem cleaner for some reason, and you CAN forget your troubles. The birds had some nice tunes going on if you actually stopped and listened to them for awhile. It was like I saw the park in a whole new light. Go figure right? I guess when your blind, your other senses enhance.  
  
We continued to walk for a long time, while going through the trees. Sometimes you could find birds passing in between the trees, and tiny snowflakes drifting down.  
  
All of a sudden TK turned towards me and pushed me out of the way as a man emerged from the trees where I was standing. I screamed as TK used his stick and swept the guy off his feet as I was scrambling to get up. The man fell on the ground and grunted as he lay there for awhile.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" To say I was shocked, was an understatement, "You saved me TK!"  
  
"Yeah, well we're not exactly safe just yet, common, we need to get out of here before he can get up!" TK said as I obliged and grabbed his arm as we started running to the end of the pathway.  
  
There was a coffee shop nearby so we dodged in there. No one would try to mug us if we were in the company of others I thought.  
  
When we arrived, I was still in complete shock. I mean I was standing right there walking, and I didn't even notice the guy! He must have been camouflaged in the woods and I never saw him! My heart was racing as I also tried to catch my breath. TK seemed a little out of breath too, but not stunned at all.  
  
"H-how did you know that guy was there?"  
  
"I heard him," He said as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"T-thank you! I could've been seriously hurt without you!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Here, why don't you sit down while I go get us some hot drinks," I offered, as he sat down at a nearby table and I went to fetch two hot chocolates.  
  
When I got back to the table, TK had already taken off his coat and hat waiting. His stick was by the side table at an easy reach for him. I set down the two cups as I took off my scarf, jacket and hat as well.  
  
We each sipped our drinks in silence. For me, I didn't know what to say, and for him? Well who knows what was running through his mind at that point. Again he seemed to be staring at me, but in truth he was staring past me at nothing. I felt uneasy under his stare for some reason. I know it sounds silly, but that's how I felt. Even though he couldn't see me, I still felt as if walls were closing in on me.  
  
"I don't know how to repay you for saving me TK." I finally said as I broke the silence.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You took me out instead of hanging out with your friends, so we'll just call it even," He said with a smirk.  
  
"Okay. How did you learn to do that stuff without seeing? If you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Oh, I guess your brother Tai never told you did he?"  
  
I had a perplexed look on my face. How would Tai know him of all people? He's never even seen TK! I guess TK must have took my silence as a no, because he started to explain.  
  
"I guess I should start at the beginning then. I wasn't always blind. I had a really bad accident when I was 12 years old. I lost my sight in it, and thought I'd never be able to do the things I used to without my sight. Two years later, so now it would have been three years from now, your brother Tai came to visit in America. Do you remember when he left?"  
  
"Yes. I remember that! I didn't know who he stayed with though. I just knew he went for a soccer training camp of some sort. He went to New York," I remembered.  
  
"Yeah. Well I live in New York and he came to stay with us. I guess your mother wanted him to stay with someone she knew your something. Anyway, I met your brother after I went blind. He's a great guy though. He was the only one that believed in me. The only one that knew I could do what I used to do even though I was blind. So, basically I guess your brother is the one to commend on helping me learn all the things I do," TK said simply.  
  
"What did he teach you?"  
  
"Ha ha. Well he taught me a lot of things. He taught me to trust my judgement most of all though. We all weren't born with all five senses for nothing. If we only really used one, then why would we have all five right? Since I went blind and met Tai, my other senses have greatly improved. Hearing most of all. I can do basically anything with the three steps Tai told me,"  
  
"What were those?"  
  
"Well first, you clear your mind of any doubts or fears, it doesn't matter if you do anything wrong. People were made to have at least some mistakes. The second step is to stand your ground and prepare. The third step is to visualize success, if you have a positive attitude it's always better then a negative one, and most of the time you can do what you want to!"  
  
I couldn't believe what I had heard. Tai of all people had said those? I always thought he was just- well plain dumb! I never would have realized he would say something smart like that.  
  
What I had learned that day was just one of the aspects that changed my life. Once I found out TK was blind, I thought that I would have a horrible time! I mean showing some guy around town that was blind, and I'd probably have to hold his hand so that he didn't bump in to anything. This was anything like I had expected. He was completely able to support himself, he didn't care what other people thought about him, and he seemed completely natural like anyone else that I've ever seen. I guess I sort of respected him in a way. He's like a person I'd never met before. My days used to just consist of going to the mall with my friends and hanging out talking. Nothing really great there, always the same boring thing. Never once did I think about nature or paid much attention to things around us.  
  
I didn't just hang out with TK that day. I started to spend more time with him as the weeks grew on. I even blew off my boyfriend once to go hang out with my friends. I knew my friends were whispering behind my back but at that point I didn't have a care in the world. TK taught me things I'd never learned, and would never learn in school or anything. He taught me like what it was like to live and to treasure life and what it had to offer to me. Then came the day though when everyone had had it with me. Perhaps I had had it with them too.  
  
It was a Wednesday afternoon about a week after our first meeting, as I was walking throughout the school with TK. My friends were leaning against the wall in the hallway chatting when they noticed that I was coming down the hall.  
  
"Hey Kar," Daisuke, otherwise known as Davis, my boyfriend said as he strolled over to wear I was and gave me a peck on the cheek. (A/N: I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST MADE KARI DATE DAVIS!!! What is the matter with me?! It will get better I promise all you Takari fans! * dodges thrown tomatoes by the readers *)  
  
"Hey," I said back.  
  
"Laura's having a party this Friday. Should I pick you up at 7?"  
  
"Oh I've got plans with TK this Friday. Sorry," I replied. Those parties were all the same. Hang around getting some illegal beer snuck in to the house while the parents were gone, and tons of kids getting drunk. Not my idea of fun. Although my idea of fun HAD changed in the last week or so.  
  
TK was just standing beside me not saying anything as Davis neared my ear and whispered, "You really want to hang out with this guy? I mean how fun can he be compared to a party?! He can't even see!"  
  
"Daisuke Motimiya! How much of an insensitive pig are you?! Just because he's blind does not mean that he's not fun to hang out with. In fact, I'd say he's better to hang around with then you are! Unlike you, he's actually intelligent! I'll bet you don't even know what intelligent means!"  
  
"What?! I'M insensitive?! Excuse me, but you used to be just like me, or have you forgotten already?! What's the matter Hikari, have you lost all your cosmetics, so you don't feel as if you can show your face around us anymore, like you aren't going to be good enough to hang around?!"  
  
I stared shocked at him as I raised my right hand and slapped across Davis's cheek.  
  
"AWW!" Davis yelled as he gripped the side of his cheek and bent over.  
  
"We're through if you couldn't tell Davis!" I told him and started to walk off, "Common TK, lets get out of here. Besides you'll feel dumb by the end of talking to them anyway!"  
  
So that was the big break up! It was just as well too, because I found out that Davis was cheating on me with Laura anyway. I guess it all worked out for the best, well at least for me. For TK it was a different story.  
  
After a few weeks, I started to bond more with TK. He was a really great guy no matter that he couldn't see. We started to connect a really great friendship, and by the end I'm pretty sure I felt something a little stronger. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I knew it was there.  
  
So anyway, a few weeks later, close to when TK would leave again, I couldn't find him anywhere. I called his mom and she said he was down playing basketball at a court in the park. 'How could he play basketball?' I thought. That seemed impossible. But then again ever since I met him, I think anything can be possible.  
  
So I rushed down to the park. All the snow was beginning to melt as spring was arriving, so the court had just some puddles on it, with little bits of snow scattered.  
  
I saw TK playing as I rounded near him. He took a shot from about five feet away and it went in! It was pretty cool actually.  
  
"Hey TK!"  
  
He stopped and looked to where my voice was coming from, "Hey Kari."  
  
"That was an amazing shot! I didn't know you could play basketball!"  
  
"Yeah. You don't know a lot about me Kari." He looked down at the ball in his hands.  
  
"How did you get so good?" I asked as I sat down on the bench near the court.  
  
"I used to play when I could see. I was a lot better then, but it's okay. I can do pretty well still. When your brother came to visit, this was one of the things I worked on with his guidance," He said preparing to take another shot.  
  
"Oh. That should have been interesting to see. I mean his strength isn't exactly in basketball, it's in soccer," I said as his shot went in to the net.  
  
"Ha, that's what he told me. But it meant a lot to me when he took the time to try and teach me when others thought I couldn't do anything,"  
  
"I see. So what do you want to do today?"  
  
When he heard my question he stopped taking another shot and brought the ball down towards his chest, "Listen. We need to talk," He said while he came over towards the bench I was at.  
  
"Okay. What about?"  
  
"I really think you should go hang out with your friends today," He was referring to my ex-friends.  
  
"But TK, YOU'RE my friend now,"  
  
"That's my fault though. Listen I really appreciate having a friend like you, considering I've never had one since I went blind, but you need to be off somewhere with your friends! You don't want to be stuck here looking after some blind guy!"  
  
"What if I told you that I do." I whispered.  
  
He didn't hear that part and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, "S- so does this mean you don't want to hang out with me anymore? Is that it?"  
  
"No Kari you don't understand," I could hear the frustration in his voice, "You just need to be off having fun with people you care about."  
  
"But I care about you! Don't tell me I don't understand TK! I know who my friends are! Or at least I did! Now I find out that you don't want to even be with me! Maybe I DID make a mistake giving up my friends, but I gave them up to be with you!"  
  
"Kari! You'll just never understand what it feels like to be blind! To have everyone who looks at you have sympathy! To be excluded from everyone, even my old friends! You don't understand!" He yelled at me.  
  
I didn't know what to say. Fury and sadness overcame me as I turned and ran away crying. I knew he knew I left. He could hear it after all right? I was weeping so hard everyone from 10 paces away could've probably heard. From somewhere I heard TK call after me, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting home. I'd lost my old friends and now my new. Maybe things weren't so perfect after all.  
  
For the next two days I was just locked in my room not answering to anyone. Not even my own mother. Ha, not that different from the old days huh? Someone in my family always brought me food, but I hardly ate any of it. I'm pretty sure TK phoned my house and Tai came to get me to talk to him, but I wouldn't even open the door for that. I didn't care about anything or anyone. One the day that TK was supposed to go back to America I came out of my room.  
  
My mother, father, and Tai were going to go see Nancy and TK off at the airport, but I wasn't going. I even threatened to lock myself in my room again if they tried to get me to go. I needed some fresh air, so I went outside.  
  
Spring was pretty much here. The damp air was kind of relaxing and a nice change. I walked pass some shops sometimes looking in the windows. There was a crystal shop that was really interesting. I used to go there as a kid with my brother to look at the different animals and objects made out of them.  
  
I didn't know where I was going. Just walking. I guess walking until I released my emotions. I wasn't really angry anymore, just there. 'There' is the best way I can explain how I felt at that point. I wasn't sad, I wasn't angry, and I wasn't happy. I was just there.  
  
So I finally ended up at the park and decided to take a walk. The trees had a little bit of snow still stuck on the tops of the trees, and the birds were flying from branch to branch chirping happily.  
  
'Hmm, I wish I was a bird' I thought as I smiled at them. I really wish I did at that point too. Birds had such beautiful colours and voices if you stopped and thought about it. It was TK that turned my perspective on that. TK who turned my whole world upside down from what I used to know.  
  
It was at that moment I knew I couldn't live with myself for not seeing him off. I wouldn't be able to bear the fact knowing that he had left without me thanking him. He had saved my life in more ways then one. Without him, I'd still be stuck doing pointless things with friends, just living, but barely. Without him, I would never have experienced what life had to offer.  
  
So I raced back to my house. On my way though I passed two interesting shops. An idea came over me as I went inside both. About an hour later I managed to get to the airport. I called a taxi and told him to go as fast as he could without getting a ticket, and paid him double for his rush.  
  
I dashed through the crowds looking for my family or TK's. My hopes lifted as I saw Nancy saying a meaningful goodbye to my mother.  
  
I raced to TK's side as he turned towards me.  
  
"H-hi TK."  
  
"Kari? You came?"  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't let you leave without saying a goodbye or thanking you."  
  
"Thanking me? For what?"  
  
"For letting me experience what life has to offer."  
  
He looked a little shocked at my statement, as I pushed a small pink parcel in to his hands.  
  
"Open it when you get on the plane. Thank you for everything," I said as I reached up and gave him a small kiss on the lips.  
  
When we parted he didn't say anything for a moment, but then grinned, "I think I should be the one thanking you."  
  
And so they left. They got on the plane as a small tear rolled down my cheek, and my brother came to me and gave me a hug.  
  
I'll bet your wondering what ever happened to me after that right? Well let's just say TK's lessons never left my heart or me. I graduated at the top of my class, and found new friends. Every now and then I would go to New York to visit TK and we would spend a lot of time together.  
  
Any of you wondering what was in that parcel I gave to TK? I'll bet you're suspicious. Well the two stores I passed on my way back were the crystal and Braille shop.  
  
When TK opened that parcel he found a small blue/clear crystal bird. His mother would have to had explained what it looked like to him, but he could feel and know what it was. I know he could.  
  
I also gave him a letter in Braille so he could read it. It read:  
  
Dear Takeru,  
  
I know I must have already said thank you to you by now, but I wanted to say it again. You taught me what no other person could. To trust my judgement and live through what life has to offer. I learned to use my other senses as well as my sight, otherwise why would we have them? I also learned another lesson though that I'll be you didn't expect to teach me. I learned the lesson of a little lesson called love. I thought I loved Daisuke before but how can you love someone that doesn't care about nature, or feelings? I didn't know it at first but I fell in love with you. I noticed it when I was walking through the park today. I couldn't live with myself not knowing that you were gone out of my life, and I never got to say goodbye. The birds in the park happened to remind me though. So I guess this crystal bird is a symbol of my love for you. Well, I guess I'll have to speak to you another time. There's always the phone right? You don't need sight for that.  
  
Love, Hikari Ha ha! Yes I know that letter was a bit much, but I had to tell him what was going on in my head right? Besides, TK did call me in the end. I guess something's looking out for me in the universe; something that gave me my senses and emotions and taught me a lesson. Never judge a person before you get to know them. Or in other words, never judge a book by it's cover.  
  
THE END ~*~  
  
Me "Aww I thought that was a bit cute. Tell me if you think it's a bit much, because I sort of got that impression. Oh well! I thought it was an interesting storyline that I came up with! So yeah, please R+R! And oh yeah! Kari kicked butt when she slapped Davis!"  
  
Davis * rubs cheek * "That still hurts you know!"  
  
Me "How does it hurt?! It was in the future Davis! It never happened now so you can't even be hurt!"  
  
Davis "Oh yeah!"  
  
Me * sighs and shakes her head * "R+R please!" 


	2. Takeru's Story

Me "Hey everyone! I know I know I wanted this to be a one-shot deal but after a long time I've given some thought over this story. This one is probably my favourite story out of all the ones that I've made so I decided to at least make an epilogue. Close it up a bit more. Anyways so yes Davis is out since he has decided to make no snide remarks about this story since he actually liked it!"  
  
Ken "Thank goodness for that! Anyways Azn Angel Hikari owns this storyline however she does not own the characters Kari and TK who were based off of the anime Digimon."  
  
Me "Yup well I hope you all like this one as much as the last chapter!"  
  
Takeru's Story  
~*~  
  
Sometimes things just happen for a reason. When you least expect it, life can throw you the most wonderful things at you. All you have to learn to do is embrace it. Takeru was the one thing that life threw at me. He was like a silver lining through all the bad things that happened to me. Yet I could never do anything for him. But... He seemed happy anyways.  
  
It was five years after I had met him that his mother decided to let him visit again. Five long years that all we did was talk on the phone. But now he was finally coming back; and I was nervous.  
  
So who wouldn't be? The guy who had shaped your life so completely was finally coming back for a visit. The guy who you practically spilled your heart out to in a letter was coming back to visit. I was practically shaking in my shoes. Most people would say that's ridiculous given that he was blind, but somehow I just knew he could see me. At least see me for who I really could be instead of who I looked like. That was what really mattered to him, and I guess ultimately me.  
  
Time whipped by as the days grew shorter, just waiting for him to come back. When he finally did though, I felt as if I were hit by a brick wall. He was gorgeous as usual. Sure he wasn't picture perfect, but somehow in my brown eyes, he was. Taller than before and leaner, his hair was till the same ruffled blonde it always was. When I saw him, my face just lit up with a big smile, and he knew that it was there.  
  
When I hugged him, he just felt so warm as he smiled and slid his hand along my back and through my hair just happy to be with me. Why did I ever get this chance? Why did I ever get that blessing to meet him? After that meeting... There was no one that could tell me there was no such thing as fate or faith. He was like a guardian angel to me. Sure he had never actually been there when things got me down. But I could always call him and he would just listen to me, tell me everything would alright. Somehow he was the only one that could make that happen.  
  
Days went by way too shortly as I showed him around town. Eventhough he couldn't actually see any sights, I could tell he was breathing it all in. He was just happy and carefree. Something I didn't see in many people now adays. Everyone else was too busy in their lives, people running fast to do this and that. But TK... He was different. He could just take it easy and enjoy life. It was pretty amazing in my eyes. Even now he could teach me things I never knew existed until he pointed it out.  
  
But what I never knew was that maybe he wasn't always happy. Maybe he wasn't as carefree as I thought he always was. Maybe, he was just putting on a brave face.  
  
As I was walking to get a drink of water one night, I passed by his room. The door was open just a tad as I walked past. But something caught my attention. There were small sounds coming from Takeru's room as I crept closer, putting my ear against the wooden door. It sounded as if someone were crying... But why?  
  
Slowly I opened the door a tad more to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Sitting on the guest bed, the boy that I loved the most in the world was sitting against the far wall, one leg bent up with his head resting against it. His back was shaking a bit as if he were sobbing...  
  
It broke my heart. Right then and there. To see the person that shaped me and taught me how to love... Crying... It was just overwhelming. Not caring anymore, I opened the door and quickly ran over to him, sitting on the bed as I put my hand on his back.  
  
"TK, TK what's wrong?" I asked softly trying to keep myself from crying as well.  
  
As he heard my voice, his blonde head gave a little shake and looked up at me. His blue eyes, masked with a veil of white regarded me through some tears as he tried to look into my face.  
  
"Hikari..." TK started but then shook his head and looked away, "I'm sorry you should go back to sleep."  
  
"No TK you were crying! What's wrong?" I asked again trying to look at him.  
  
Slowly he brought his face back up to mine, wiping away some tears as he then blinked and looked at my face, "I can't... Hikari I feel so alone..."  
  
"But TK I'm right here... You can talk to me," I said a little confused at his statement.  
  
"No... No you don't understand... I'm blind Hikari. I can't even see you... I can't see anyone... I just can't..." He said softly, his hand coming up to touch my cheek, "No one can ever be with me... No one would want to be with someone blind," He said practically spitting the last few words out.  
  
Smiling I held his hand against my cheek and looked up into his eyes brushing away a strand of blonde hair that had fallen into his face, "That's where you're wrong... I want to be with you TK."  
  
"You just say that Hikari... When it comes down to the point you don't want to spend the rest of your life with someone that can't even see how beautiful you really are," TK said, the hint of depression lurking in his voice.  
  
"No I won't be with someone who can't see how beautiful I really am... But that's not you TK. You are the one who makes me feel beautiful. Even if you can't see me, you can see inside of me. No one else can do that except you. When I'm around you... The entire world melts away. There's just you TK. Someone can love you even if you can't see them, because you can see inside them. That's something a whole lot more powerful than physical attraction can be," I tried to explain, stroking my fingertips along his hand. Words seemed so petty right now. For some reason all the things I was feeling just couldn't be described enough with words. They were just sort of meaningless. So, leaning in towards him, my lips connected with his. It was so much more than I had ever imagined. Sure I'd kissed a lot of guys in my lifetime but this. This was something different. Warmth coursed through me as his soft lips danced against mine. It was everything I felt, all in one moment, and then it was gone. As quickly as it came.  
  
Pulling back I opened my eyes to look at his face. It was brighter than I had seen him, he smiled as he kissed the back of my hand and my heart broke again. But this time it was for the better.  
  
"Thank you Hikari... You say I've changed your life, but now you've changed mine. Now it's my turn to thank you," TK smiled as he pulled me back, encircling his arms around me as I smiled and sat with him. No sight necessary, just pure emotion.  
  
~*~  
  
Me "Okay really short but I thought it was sort of sweet. See TK changed Kari's life and now I felt it was time for Kari to help him out a bit! So  
yeah! Well hope you enjoyed it!" 


End file.
